The present invention relates generally to an electronic device containing liquid cooled electronic modules, and methods for quickly removing and/or replacing electronic modules.
Normal operations of electronic devices are occasionally interrupted due to fault conditions. When this occurs, it is desirable to minimize the time required to repair the electronic device and return it to service. For this reason, electronic devices are often constructed with one or more electronic modules that can be quickly removed and replaced if needed.
In one example, an electronic device, such as a power supply, may have all the electronic components combined into a single module, which can be quickly removed and replaced without disturbing the enclosure, the incoming power connections, the circuit breaker, the outgoing power connections, or a combination of the above. In another example, a power supply may include several modules connected in parallel in order to increase the output current of the power supply. If one module fails, it can be quickly and conveniently replaced without disturbing the other modules or any of the other components of the power supply. In yet another example, a power supply may include several modules connected in series in order to increase the output voltage of the power supply. If one module fails, it can be quickly and conveniently replaced without disturbing the other modules or any of the other components of the power supply.
In general, the electronic modules may be air cooled or liquid cooled. In liquid cooled electronic devices, the electronic modules include one or more hydraulic connections where heat extracting fluids flow into and out of the electronic module under pressure. Quick replacement of air-cooled electronic modules can be achieved by providing plug-in connectors on the electronic module for the electrical connections. Liquid cooled electronic modules can also use plug-in connectors, but the replacement becomes more difficult due to the hydraulic cooling connections.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a liquid cooled electronic module for an electronic device that can be replaced without disturbing the hydraulic cooling connections.